1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture for cutting insulated wire. More specifically, it refers to a portable high speed pneumatically actuated insulated wire cutter.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,040 describes cutter assemblies for multiconductor flat flexible cable. The cutter described in this reference is a bench press assembly performing the cutting operation in a series of separate steps rather than in any continuous process. Cutting machines for paper such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,332 and for fabric such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,657 cannot be employed for continuously and rapidly cutting specified lengths of wire cable. A need exists for a machine that will continuously cut multiconductor flat flexible cable.